


Anything for You

by SparkCatcher



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Comforting Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Lucifer, Everybody loves Trixie Decker, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Protective Lucifer, Running Away, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Bonding, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkCatcher/pseuds/SparkCatcher
Summary: Lucifer knew that Chloe Decker was someone special. But what if he knew that her daughter was somone even more so.Trixie has the ability to make him forget all the evil he has seen and done. Her adoration and unconditional love for him made his heart strain in his chest.So when the little girl comes to Lux late in the evening, devastated over her mother and demon friend fighting over her, Lucifer shows her that he will always be there for her.





	Anything for You

Chloe sighed. She reached into her beg and pulled out her keys. Taking a breath to try and dispel the tenseness she felt, she walked towards the door, pushed the key into the hole, and unlocked it. 

Today has been a disaster, and she was trying her best to forget the confrontation she had just had with Dan. He had once more decided that work was a higher priority than spending time with Trixie, and had cancelled for the second week in a row on Taco Tuesday, claiming a case that could not wait. Chloe has been furious, and demanded he explain why he seemed to care so little about herself and their daughter. After hearing excuse after excuse from him, she had thrown the paperwork in her arms on her desk, grabbed her coat from the locker room, And the left the precinct, leaving Dan standing with all their co-workers staring. She knew that their fight has caused quite a scene, and at the speed cops spread gossip, their argument would be all everyone would be talking about, but at that moment she couldn’t bring herself to care.

Blinking, trying to stop the angry tears that had sprung to her eyes, her entered the house. Immediately, she could hear the noises coming from behind her roommate’s door. Maze had been living with her and Trixie for almost a month now, and so far it has been an amicable, if slightly frosty friendship the two had shared. Trixie loved Maze, and Chloe had decided to put up with the bounty hunter, if only for her daughter’s happiness. However, she had made it clear that Maze was only to entertain ‘friends’, during the day when Trixie would be at school and she would be at work: under no condition was she to bring anyone back if there was even the slightest chance of her daughter being present. Although Maze seemed to adore Trixie, she did not want her little girl to become exposed to Maze’s less than holier-than-thou ways.

That she could hear that Maze had blatantly disregarded her conditions and brought back her next one night stand to the house, despite knowing that Trixie was in her room just next door, made red hot anger flow through her. For a second she thought about simply ignoring maze, and taking Trixie and herself out to the mall for get some food, but that thought left her mind as quickly as it came. She felt angry, and suddenly it was all too much. Was it truly too much to ask for people to simply do the right thing? First Dan, and now Maze decided that they couldn’t care less about anything she said. 

Chloe strode over to the door, blood pounding through her veins, and pulled it open. Instantly, the man jumped up, his face sweaty and flushed. 

“Decker! Come to join us have you? I’m always up for a third.” Maze smirked seductively at her.

Chloe didn’t reply. Instead, she glared directly at the man. “Get out of my house.” When he simply looked back and forth between her and Maze, looking confused, Chloe lost what little she had left of her composure, and screamed, “NOW.” He scrambled to collect his clothes, and pulled them on hurriedly, almost tripping over himself as he ran out of the room, her face not leaving his for an instant. As soon as she heard the front door slam, Chloe rounded on Maze.

**Author's Note:**

> This my first fanfiction! Constructive comments welome! I hope to update in the next day or so.  
> Coming up next: Chloe and Maze forget the impact their furious word have on young ears.


End file.
